The Sibling Pact
by Madison706
Summary: Scott and Olivia are off and away from their friends for the first part of the summer. they're are taking their part of summer vacation across the country at a famous beach! this story is filled with Family Moments and maybe some drama who knows? R&R pleasee!
1. Author's Note

Hey guys before I start I shall tell you how I work with ships and stuff.

Starlie

Scohini

Wenlivia

Ray, Patty and Jules are friends with LM

And Scott and Olivia are Siblings.. Short story let me tell you.

When Olivia was born she had a twin! Obviously it was Scott. BUT their mom didn't know she was having twins.. And she was already kinda unfit for the both of them.. So she gave Scott up.. Later on in life Olivia finds a letter in one of her Photo albums and it the letter was wrote and for her mom. It talked about how she regrets giving Scott up in the end it had a picture of baby Scott and The Names of the people who had adopted him.. Soon after their mom died Scott went to go live with Gram…to help her out since all she had was a weak Olivia…

On to the next

My Story The Sibling Pact will be many chapters! I really have nothing to do untill the 11th when I am off to Oklahoma.

Alright I guess I should get started huh?

Xoxx Madi V ;)


	2. Long trips causes many things

**Hey guys what's up? Okay I'm just gonna tell you the first like five or four chapters are of just Scott and Liv.. But I really hope you guys like this story it's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic but I'm back and better than ever! I am writing this story for My 2012 Creative Writing Class if it wasn't for them all these great ideas wouldn't be here right in this very story. So let's get on to the story!**

**Oh and you should know what I don't own. but if you dont. i dont LM or part (well all) of Faith Hill's lyrics to There you'll be. ****  
**

* * *

_Landing in South Carolina._

_**Scott's Pov:**_

Oh my goodness finally landing. 'what time is it?' I looked down to see it was 9 at night. Scott sighed and looked over at a sleeping Olivia. "Livy we're here?" Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked at scott. "Go away." Liv said laying her head on my shoulder. "Alright don't make me do tickle you." I teased her. "I am up I am up!" Liv got up really fast and smiled at me. And punching my arm for "threating to tickle her." man this is gonna be great for me and liv, and nothing is going to mess this up for us. Liv and I got up and grabbed our carry ons and headed off the plane. "Did you still want to swim at the hotel livy?" "Uhm no I think I'll head to bed I am really tired." Olivia responded. "Alright I guess I'll do the same." Olivia nodded. We went to the front of the airport and waited for the cab. As of right now me and liv are on a bench.. Not trying to be detailed. But we are.. "you can go have fun tonight scott you don't always have to be with me." I smiled and reassured her that I'll stay with her because I didn't want her to be alone. I don't trust anyone around my twin sister. "Oh look the cab is here?" We got in the cab and left to our hotel.

_The Cab Ride to The Hotel_

"Can you turn up the radio?" Olivia asked the cab driver. "Sure thing Sweetheart" The driver replied. As he turned up the music a song was starting and sounded sooo familiar! "Oh Scott they're playing high wire!" yep I knew I could tell my strumming from anywhere. We started singing it loudly with the windows down and everything so every one could here!

_Checking in to the rooms._

"Your room is on the 6th floor and 27th room. Enjoy your stay here" said the counter lady. We raced to our room and yeah I am a good brother to let Olivia win, but she still punched me for not trying. "I call by the window!" Liv called out. "You arent gonna get scared?" "No why would I?" She looked out the window "It's clear out Scott." She said. "Alright but don't come to me if you get scared." "I'm not little anymore Pickett." "oh we're going by last names now are we White?" "that sounds really racist Pickett." "and they're you go always taking what I say into something bad. Im going to the roof. Just go to bed." and with that left she looked kind of sad when I left but I seriously hate when she does that.

_All alone in the room_

_**Olivia's Pov:**_

I shrugged off the problem and looked at myself in the mirror. "I look so tired." I went to the bed grabbed my song journal and started writing in lyrics. "_When I think back On these times And the dreams We left behind I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get To have you in my life When I look back On these days I'll look and see your face You were right there for me" _I closed my journal and went to bed.

_Thunder and Stars_

_**Scott's Pov:**_

As I approached the roof all the bright stars were out. It was actually pretty awesome looking and that's coming from me. I stood out on the roof for a good half hour when clouds started to cover the sky. God Liv would be frightened if she knew it even sprinkled. The Stars were long gone and all that happened was the town shutting down their lights and quiet thunder. I looked over to the beach where the waves were picking up. Man it's getting a bit chilly out here. I looked up at the sky and it starts pouring down rain. Sigh I guess I'll go back in. I took the elevator back down to the room and as I walked in I found yet again Olivia sleeping. I cant be mad at her for that long. I get into my pajama pants and go to sleep..

_Nightmares and apologies_

_**Olivia's Pov:**_

Oh no the dreams I fear of are back that means it's storming outside. Gahh I cant sleep anymore. As I wake myself I see a lightning strike outside and I scream to myself. the day my mom died it was just like this and I've always been afraid of storms since. I looked over to scott who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. BOOM! I get up from my bed and go to Scott's. Poking him I ask if I can lay with him. "I told you no Olivia." he said, I sighed and sat next to his bed. "I am sorry if I made you mad Scott I really am. I didn't mean too." I wasn't trying to play anything I was truly scared. He turned towards me and lifted up his blanket. "Come on." I got in the bed with him snuggled close to him sniffling. "you're gonna be okay liv." I let out a tear. "I miss her a lot." he kissed my forehead. "I know you do little sis, I do too." "but you never met her." "exactly but from all the stories you tell me it makes me wish I was there with you and her." Boom! Another thunder approached. "but how would that make you miss her?" Scott shrugged. "I don't want the beginning of summer to be depressing. Okay?" "Okay.. Promise we wont let anything or anyone tear us apart this summer?" "Promise.. now go to sleep we're gonna go workout in the morning." "M'kay good night bubba." "night baby sister." lightning and thunder had hit yet again and I scooted a little closer to scott who kept me safe and sound during the storm. A few mintues later I am out.

* * *

**So do you like? I know it was kind of short but I want you guys to get an idea of how close they are. I know they're out of character for sure but not too much. I have feeling this story will end in august before I start school but anyways Review & Wear what ever shirt you want today, tomorrow. :)**

**Xoxx Madi!**


End file.
